Life of a Zabini
by LivingLife21
Summary: What if Hermione was a Zabini? What if she was born a pureblood? On her sixteenth birthday, someone is sent to kill her. What will happen? This story takes you through the life of Hermione Jean Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

"Blaise, that wasn't funny!" screeched Hermione. Hermione chased Blaise through the whole manor. Hermione had woken up that morning by Blaise dumping a bucket fulling of freezing cold water on her head. She chased Blaise into the dinning room where their mother happened to be.

"Hermione, honey, why are you all wet?" Her mother asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

Hermione sneered at Blaise before she took a seat next to her mother for breakfast. "Why don't you ask Blaise, mum? Blaise?" Hermione gave one last smug look at Blaise before taking a bite of her toast. Blaise was about to open his mouth and explain himself, but the doorbell interrupted his speech.

"Why don't I get the door?" Blaise said about to make a run for the door.

"Sit!" His mother commanded sternly. "Draco, welcome!"

Hermione spun around to the newly welcomed guest. Blaise stood up and walked over to welcome his friend. Draco looked up and smiled at Hermione. Hermoine was use to seeing him almost everyday, so it shouldn't be to hard to handle a whole summer with him right? What could go wrong?

"Hermoine!"

"What?" She said shaking her head trying to focus on who was talking to her.

"I asked if you wanted to go swimming with us," Blaise said chuckling at her.

"Looks like she already went," Draco laughed taking in Hermione's sopping wet pajamas.

"Cute," she said sarcastically dripping from her lips. Draco smirked at her. "Sure, I would love to come swimming. I will meet you guys by the pool."

"Hermione, your ball for your sixteenth birthday is tonight. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Her mom asked concerned about time.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her mother. "Mum, Pansy is coming over at five to help her start getting ready. Don't worry I have plenty of time." Hermione walked out of the room before her mother could object.

Hermione strutted out to the pool in her green bikini. Blaise and Draco where no where to be seen. Assuming she was the first one out, Hermione took a seat on the lounge chairs. She began tanning when she heard the familiar voices of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"What took you boys so long?" Hermione asked surprised that they took longer than her.

Draco looked at Hermione. This is the first time her took a good look at her. She wasn't that young girl with the bushy hair and the two front teeth that were too big for her mouth. Her hair was tamed and now had loose curls that cascaded down her back. Her smile was perfect, and her body was like a models. Her stomach was flat, but toned, and her legs were small but built with muscle. Her chest had blossomed as well as her butt. Draco couldn't help but notice that her bathing suit was green, but not just any green. He smirked at her.

"What?" she asked Draco confused as to why he was staring at her.

"Nice bathing suit. Slytherin green," Draco smirked again. Hermione glared at him. Draco laughed and proceeded to pull his shirt off in order to go into the pool.

Hermione did a double take when she looked at Draco. He was no longer that scrawny little boy from when they were younger. His hair was no longer held back with all that hair gel. It looked soft and glowed in the sunlight. His body was pure muscle. His shoulder's were broad, but the thing that Hermione couldn't stop staring at was his chiseled six pack.

"Like what you see?" Draco looked at Hermione with a smug look. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Cannon Ball!" Blaise screamed and jumped into the pool. Hermione squealed when a wave drenched her in water.

"Blaise!" Hermione screamed at her twin. Blaise just laughed in return.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Blaise asked.

"I wanted to tan!" Hermione stood up and walked over to get a towel and start drying herself off.

"Oh well." She heard someone say. She was about to ask what they meant, but she was felt herself being picked up off the ground. Draco was carrying her in his arms over towards the pool. He stopped right at the edge of the pool. She looked up at Draco giving him a "you wouldn't" look. He smirked.

"I won't let go," Hermione said trying to squirm out of his arms. He shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to jump in the pool. Hermione surfaced a few seconds later gasping for air. She was then thrown into a fit of coughs.

"Hermione!" Both boys yelled and swam over to her making sure she was okay. When they reached Hermione, they were splashed with water.

"That wasn't funny!" Both boys yelled.

"I thought something was really wrong," Draco said giving her a small frown. Hermione instantly felt bad.

"Wow! You guys need to grow up."

They all turned and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson. She smiled at them.

"Hermione, it's time to get ready," Pansy said waiting at the gate to the entrance of the pool.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot," Hermione pulled herself out of the pool. She ran over got a towel and followed Pansy into the house.

"See you guys later," Hermione yelled to Draco and Blaise.

"You guys should be getting ready soon to," Pansy shouted back.

"You look beautiful," Pansy said standing behind Hermione in the mirror.

Hermione was wearing a floor length royal blue gown. It had sparkles on it that thinned out as it went down the dress. Her hair was straightened and half of it was pulled back. She also had on a pair of white gloves that went right up to her elbow.

"Thank you so much Pans!" Hermione gave Pansy a hug. They two girls pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. Pansy walked over to answer it, and it turned out that it was Blaise telling them that they needed to get going. Blaise escorted them to the steps and they waited for their cue.

"You look beautiful," Blaise said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, sis." Blaise ans Pansy started to walk through the doors to the ball.

"Now, would you please raise your glasses in introducing my daughter, Hermione Jean Zabini."

"Ready?" Draco asked giving her his arm. She took it and smiled. The double doors opened and Hermione and Draco glided into the ballroom. Everyone stared in awe at the two. They made their way to the other side of the ballroom. Her mother made a small speech, and then the party started. Hermione was walking around the room taking it all in. She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" A boy maybe a year or so older asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. He lead her to the dance floor and Hermione looked at him. He was handsome, but not like Draco. _Wait, what? _

"What is your name?" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation.

"Jason. Jason Clamer."

"Clamer? I don't recall seeing that name on the list," Hermione questioned.

"That's because I am not suppose to be here." Hermione gave him scared look. Jason leaned on a whispered close to her ear. "I was sent here by my father to kill you."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and froze in place.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**What is your name?" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation.**_

"_**Jason. Jason Clamer."**_

"_**Clamer? I don't recall seeing that name on the list," Hermione questioned. **_

"_**That's because I am not suppose to be here." Hermione gave him scared look. Jason leaned on a whispered close to her ear. "I was sent here by my father to kill you."**_

_**Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and froze in place. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Hermione finally managed to choke out. She didn't give him a chance to answer because she turned around and _tried_ walk away. She was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, and he yanked her back. He glared at her as she tried to struggle out of his grip. Jason clamped his hand down harder, and Hermione cried out in pain.

"Let me go," she gasped in pain. His fingernails started to break her skin, and blood began trickling down her arm.

"I will do my job. You will die!" Jason yelled with a look of determination in his eyes. His yell attracted the looks of many people at the party. Hermione frantically looked around for Draco or Blaise, and she saw Draco marching her way. "You better stop, Malfoy."

Draco froze in his place, shocked that Jason knew who he was. This only stopped him for a second. Jason smirked at Draco, and he pulled Hermione to his chest and put his wand to her throat. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Let her go," Draco said dangerously as he pulled his wand.

"Make me," he said. Jason started to mutter a spell. Hermione heard this, and she stomped on his foot. She grabbed his wrist, and pushed it up. The spell shot into the chandelier dangling above them. Hermione shoved Jason away from her. She stood there shocked. She didn't notice the chandelier about to fall on her.

"Hermione!" She heard Pansy yell. Hermione looked up and saw the chandelier. She froze in fear.

"No!" Hermione heard as a body collided with hers. She landed on the ground with an "umph" noise. She heard the clatter of the chandelier hitting the ground not long after. She picked her head up and gazed into the eyes of her savior. His stormy grey eyes met hers, and she breathed out a sigh of relief now knowing that it was Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fi-," She started but stopped as soon as she heard clapping. They turned and saw Jason slowly clapping his hand together. Draco pushed Hermione behind him, and he aimed his wand at Jason.

"Leave!" Draco demanded.

"Now!" said Blaise coming and standing next to Draco.

"Ah! Blaise Zabini, very protective over your sister I see," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get out!" Draco growled.

"Now, I think we can ta-," Jason didn't get to finish because he was thrown across the room by Blaise's spell. Everyone started screaming and trying to run away. All hell broke free in the ballroom. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and followed Blaise and Pansy out of the ballroom. Spells were flying all around the room.

They four teens ran to the other end of the manor and hid in Hermione's bedroom. Blaise locked the door and put a protection charm on it.

Hermione slumped on the ground. Her dress fanned out around her. Her hands covered her face and silent tears began to fall.

"Hermione," Draco said sitting down next to her and wrapping in arm around her shoulder. She put her face in his chest and cried. She clung onto him scared that he would leave. He rubbed her back soothingly.

Pansy looked at Hermione with a concerned looked. Her best friend was almost killed tonight, and none of them knew how to handle this. Hermione was falling apart right in front of her, and there was nothing that she could do to help her.

"Here let me help with that," said Draco said looking at her arm. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Why don't you just use magic?" asked Pansy.

"I heard the muggle way works better," Draco said shrugging his shoulders. He cleaned her arm with rubbing alcohol, and she hissed at contact.

"I think I am going to go shower," said a now calm Hermione. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked into her bathroom.

"When you get out, let me wrap that," yelled Draco referring to her wrist.

When they heard the water start running, they started to talk about that night.

"What are we going to do?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know," Blaise said rubbing his temple.

Draco sighed, "who even was that guy?" 

"Jason Clamer," said Hermione walking out of the bathroom and sitting on her bed. Draco came over and wrapped her wrist up with the bandage.

"What did he say to you?" questioned Draco after he finished wrapping her wrist.

Hermione explained the story to them. She could see Draco tense as the story continued, but she didn't say anything to him. Everyone sat there in silence.

"Can we just go to bed?" Hermione said frustrated. Pansy and Blaise moved to sleep on the extra mattress on the floor. Draco started to get off the bed, but Hermione grabbed his arm. He turned and gave her a worried look.

"Stay," she begged, "please."

Draco relaxed on the bed, and Hermione cuddled into his arm.

"It's going to be okay," Draco said kissing Hermione's forehead. "I'll always be there to protect you."

"Thank you," breathed Hermione falling to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up," Blaise said shaking Hermione awake.

"What?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"We are leaving," Pansy said throwing things into a suit case.

"Leaving? Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts," Draco said walking out of the bathroom with black trousers, a white dress shirt, and a his house tie around his next.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We will be safe there... hopefully," muttered Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Wake up," Blaise said shaking Hermione awake. **_

"_**What?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. **_

"_**We are leaving," Pansy said throwing things into a suit case. **_

"_**Leaving? Where are we going?" **_

"_**Hogwarts," Draco said walking out of the bathroom with black trousers, a white dress shirt, and a his house tie around his next.**_

"_**Why?" Hermione asked.**_

"_**We will be safe there... hopefully," muttered Blaise. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror. She had on her school uniform. Her skirt now reached her mid-thighs. Her white blouse was neatly tucked into her skirt. Then to top it all off she had her Gryffindor tie loosely hanging from her neck.

Hermione sighed. Why couldn't she be in Slytherin like the rest of her family was? They didn't mind that she was a Gryffindor, but Hermione did. She didn't want to be alone. Of course, she had Ginny and Harry, but she didn't want to spend her last year dealing with Ron's bullying because she was a rich pureblood who was placed in Gryffindor. Ginny accepted her, so why couldn't he?

"You ready?" Draco asked standing behind her in the mirror.

She nodded and followed him down stairs into their living room. Pansy and Blaise were already waiting there with her parents. She joined in on their conversation as she walked into the living room with Draco.

"What are we suppose to do for the rest of the summer?" cried Pansy stomping her foot dramatically. "We are going to be the only ones at this bloody school!"

"The headmistress has informed me that you four with be staying in the head's dorm. Since Hermione and Draco are heads this year, it wont be a problem for them. The headmistress will just make the dorm bigger since two more people are staying temporarily in it, also." Hermione and Blaise's dad, Percy, informed them.

"Wait, what?" asked Draco bewildered.

"Pansy and Blaise will be staying with you," said Percy.

"No... before that!"

"Oh!" Percy exclaimed excitedly. "You two are the Head Boy and Girl this year!"

"No way!" Hermione squealed. "Being Head Girl has always been my dream!"

"Alright, hurry along. The headmistress is waiting for you to arrive," their mother, Mary, said.

"How are we getting there?" questioned Blaise.

Percy handed Blaise and bowl of Floo powder. They each took their turn yelling Hogwarts then disappearing into the green flames. When it was her turn, she reluctantly took a handful of the powder. Hermione looked at her parents with a smile of her face. They were smiling back at her. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Be safe my baby girl," my mom said trying to hold back her tears.

"Always, mom," she smiled. "Hogwarts!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were already there talking with the headmistress. She blushed embarrassed that she stumbled upon their conversation, literally.

"There you are, Miss Zabini" said the headmistress engulfing her in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Professor Mcgonagall," Hermione smiled showing the headmistress that she was okay.

"Wonderful! Now I was just explaining to the others that you dorm has been temporarily expanded due to the arrangement. Your meals will be brought to you by a house elf everyday. You'll mostly have the castle to yourself except for a few teachers trying to get ahead for this school year. You do not have a curfew, but I do ask that you will be on castle grounds by 11 each night. Your head duties will not begin until the school year begins, and I think that is all. Any questions?"

Blaise raised his hand unsure weather to ask or not.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Will Hermione be safe here?" he asked sheepishly.

They all looked at him. They all knew that this question was coming, but the real question was who was who was going to ask it. Pansy bit the inside of her cheek waiting for an answer, and Draco chewed nervously on his lower lip. The thought of Hermione being hurt or in danger made him sick to his stomach.

The question hung in the air until the headmistress finally gave an answer. "I can assure you that we will protect her to the best of our abilities. It will be hard at first not knowing much about what is going on, but it will get easier."

Everyone smiled at the Professor's answer even if they were hoping for something else.

"Let me lead you to your dorm," said Professor Mcgonagall leading the way out with door while her robes billowed behind her.

The four teens followed her to a painting of a lion and a snake. The lion had a necklace around its head that had the Gryffindor crest on it. The snake had an imprint of the Slytherin crest on its forehead.

"How can we be of your service?" The lion asked proudly bowing.

"These are the new heads for this year," she said motioning between Draco and Hermione. "They shall pick the password, and be able to change it whenever they like." The Professor looked the group. "You four have fun, but please try not to break anything around the castle." Then she walked away.

"What will your passssword be, younglings?" asked the snake.

"Quidditch?" asked Draco.

"That's fine," replied Hermione.

Draco repeated the password to the painting, and it swung open. The common room looked like the Gryffindor common room. It has a larger fireplace with a couch and two love seats surrounding it. The carpets were red with little specks of gold in them. There was a small kitchenette that occupied the other half of the room.

The four walked to each of their rooms. They looked almost like their dorms in their old houses except they were bigger and each had their own bathroom.

"Now what do we do?" asked Blaise plopping on the couch.

Draco's face wore a mischievous grin on it.

"What?" asked Pansy.

"We could teach Hermione how to fly," he smirked at the small Griffin.

Hermione's face went from peaceful to scared in less than a second. She started to protest, but Draco threw her over his shoulder and started carrying her out to the Quidditch Pitch while Pansy and Blaise went to get their brooms.


End file.
